Just Like Me
Flurious yells at Norg for sitting on his thrown. Tired of being mistreated, Norg decides to run away. Will is trying to teach Tyzonn how to fit in on Earth, and be cool. But it isn't working out. Moltor is in the rain forest, searching for the Great Hammer of Mjolnir, thanks to a map stolen from a museum in Norway. But the Rangers quickly show up, ready to stop him. The team has to battle some Lava Lizards, but with the help of their Genetic Powers, they make quick work of the soldiers. Though the Rangers finish off the lizards, Moltor is ready for them. He attacks with his two swords, and then easy escapes. The outcast Yeti has made his way to Moltor's Lava Pit. When Moltor returns, before he can banish Norg, the Yeti give him Chiller Stones. With the gift of a personal Chiller Army, Moltor lets Norg stay, but only to clean the pit. Back at the base, Rose explains about the Hammer of Mjolnir, also known as Thor's Hammer. Just when Will has about had enough of Tyzonn following him around and wanting to be like him, the Mercurian shows up with the complete "Will Style". Before Will can yell at Tyzonn, the team heads back out after getting a trace on Moltor. The team morphs and confronts Moltor, but he sends in his Chiller Army to fight the Rangers. Before everyone can jump it, the Mercury Ranger takes on all the Chillers by himself, thinking it's what Will would do. Tyzonn is really pressing his luck now, and Will's patience is running short. Mack tells everyone to split up in groups of two, to look for Moltor, and teams Tyzonn with Will. Back at the Lava Pit, Norg daydreams of Flurious missing the Yeti. While on their search, Will tries to get Tyzonn to stop trying to be like him. So, when Will and Tyzonn find Moltor, instead of doing as Will says and waiting for the others to arrive, Tyzonn jumps into action. The Black Ranger joins in on the fight with the Chillers. Meanwhile, Moltor is escaping. Mercury Ranger leaves Black Ranger behind to battle the Chillers, so he can get to the hammer before Moltor. But Moltor shows up and surprises the Mercury Ranger, and gets the hammer for himself. When the Black Ranger arrives to help, both Rangers end up being blasted, demorphed, and Will ends up under a pile of boulders. Tyzonn uses his Mercurian Powers to blast Will free. The Rangers regroup and find Moltor. The team does away with the Lava Lizards. But Moltor uses Thor's Hammer to bring three Lava Lizards back, Giant Size. When the Rangers form the DriveMax Ultrazord, Moltor just makes the lizards grow even bigger. But Tyzonn evens out the match. He gets the hammer back and makes the Ultrazord grow. The Rangers finish off two of the giant Lava Lizards with the Ultrazord's fire attack. That leaves just one left. The Mercury Ranger uses his Flash Point Megazord to jump into the Lava Lizard's mouth, and attack the beast from the inside, thus destroying it. Tyzonn and Will are back to being friends, and with Ty being himself, he even scores a girl's cell number. Norg returns home, but it's not the homecoming he expected. Before leaving the base, Ronny & Rose place the Cannon of Ki Amuk & Thor's Hammer on a table. After they leave, the two ancient weapons begin reacting to one another.